


Not Everything Tastes Like Chicken

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, First Kiss, First Time, Food, M/M, Oral Sex, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t remember what food tastes like?” Sam asked with a little unbelieving shake of her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Everything Tastes Like Chicken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milanthruil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/gifts).



> Many, many thanks to my beta reader AnnieB.

_“Well, dinner’s at seven. Don’t be late. Teal’c gets a little cranky when his blood sugar gets low.“_

Daniel wasn’t late, in fact he was fifteen minutes too early when he arrived at Jack’s house thanks to the overzealous young airman who had accompanied him there. He was still living in the guest quarters on base. In the week since they had found him on Vis Uban until they had stepped back through the Stargate after destroying Anubis’ flagship and saying good bye to Jonas Quinn who had returned to his home world, there hadn’t been a single minute to spare for such mundane tasks as going apartment hunting. 

Therefore the cement-grey VIP suite was still Daniel’s ‘home’. And even if it was stuffed with personal items Jack had saved for him, it had the charm of a storage room. A lot of the objects from his past made something ‘tingle’ in Daniel but when he tried to search his memory for a more precise answer there was only an empty abyss stretching out before him. His frustration level among these souvenirs that still were mysteries to him was high, and therefore he was more than eager to leave them alone for an evening among friends. 

Jack had announced that this was his official ‘Welcome Back BBQ’, and Daniel was curious to find out – again – if Jack was a good cook. At least the apron Jack was wearing when he opened the door said so. 

“Hi, Daniel. Come in. Or better, don’t get too comfy. Go right through to the garden and keep your eye on the steaks, will you? I’ll be with you in a jiffy.”

“Uhm, right. Please.” Daniel shoved a six-pack of beer into Jack’s hand. After consulting with Sam he had learned that on these occasions, usually Jack provided the food, the team brought the beverages, and everybody met in Jack’s garden. 

“Thanks.” Jack put the beer in the fridge and handed Daniel a plate with tomatoes, mozzarella and basil leaves. “Here, take this with you.”

“This looks good,” Daniel said appraisingly. “Did you do that?” 

Jack laughed. “Yes, Daniel, I chopped the tomatoes and arranged them artistically with the mozzarella. A culinary masterpiece. I’m a real chef.” He pointed to the cartoon-cook on his apron and then made a shooing gesture in direction of the garden.

“And no premature stealing on your way!” he called over his shoulder the moment Daniel crossed the threshold to the outside. 

Daniel inhaled deeply. Oh yes, he remembered Jack’s garden! The smell of the freshly mowed lawn, and the heavy scent of the roses that flanked the terrace, immediately brought back memories from other BBQs they had had here. 

Unfortunately, the steaks on the grill demanded Daniel’s prompt attention so in the end he didn’t take anything from the plate although this had been his initial idea. Now he wondered if Jack knew him so well, if this was something he had always done before his time with Oma, or if Jack had spoken on the off chance that he couldn’t keep his fingers to himself. 

Daniel grinned. As unnerving as this whole – painstakingly slow - floating back of memories was, there had already been some lovely surprises. To learn that he was the proud owner of some fish was one of them. To know he was paid for going through the Stargate was another. And Jack claiming to be his best friend was the best ever. 

And then there was ‘his’ team. He had been a bit shocked to find out that there was nobody outside the SGC who had to be informed about his re-appearance, and for that he was all the more thankful that Jack, Sam, Teal’c, Janet and even the General treated him like a long lost and finally returned family member. 

Daniel was curious what else the future would reveal. Of course he would also gain memories back he would have preferred to be buried forever, but he hoped that in the end the good outweighed the bad. On Vis Uban, Sam had drawn such a lovely portrait of pre-ascension Daniel that he wanted to live up to the memory of that man. 

Just before the steaks were too charred Sam and Teal’c arrived, and for the next ten minutes a companionable and gluttonous silence reigned. 

“Mhmm, this is good,” Daniel said, chewing on the steak and dipping his bread into the spicy salsa sauce. “It tastes like...” 

“Chicken,” Jack finished laughingly, and Sam explained to him why this was funny. Of course a joke lost a lot of its appeal when you had to explain it, but Daniel loved to hear about every tiny bit of history they had together and so he smiled with them. 

A few moments later, Daniel stole a chunk of mozzarella from Jack’s plate and tasted it cautiously. When he liked it, he helped himself to some more from the still half full plate on the table.

Sam had brought something dangerously green looking, and Daniel’s brain provided him with the information that it was guacamole made of avocados – but he couldn’t remember, not with the best will in the world, if he liked it or not. Of course he could have taken a spoonful to his plate but somehow it seemed to be more fun to pirate again a bit from Jack’s plate that was directly besides his. 

“Hey, keep your fingers, or better yet, your fork, to your side of the table,” Jack complained and indicated with his knife where the imaginary frontier line would be. “Mine – yours,” he explained with a lot of knife waving. “Trespassers will be prosecuted.” 

“Is that so?” Daniel asked mischievously and very deliberately impaled one of Jack’s grilled mushrooms on his fork. 

“Daniel!” The exasperated sigh and the eye roll that accompanied his name was a clear indication that Jack didn’t mind too much. 

Daniel grinned at him. “I’m still in the process of learning,” was his feeble excuse.

“You can’t remember what food tastes like?” Sam asked with a little unbelieving shake of her head. But her scientific interest was obviously piqued. 

“I can tell you what a dish is made of, name the ingredients. I even remember that for example it isn’t advised to try the spinach quiche in the mess hall. But after only the first spoonful of pea stew it came back to me why you warned me to eat it.” 

“You ate pea stew? You never liked it,” Jack chimed in. 

“Thanks. Now I remember,” Daniel deadpanned. 

“That’s very interesting.” Sam leaned a bit forward. “Because they say that taste and smell are the most deep-rooted of all our senses, so one would assume that they are the first to come back. I thought that you didn’t have to... re-learn them, somehow.” 

Daniel shrugged his shoulders. 

“It seems only like a minor inconvenience to me.” Teal’c put his glass down. “Imagine if Daniel Jackson had had to re-learn how to read or write for example.” 

“Teal’c’ is right. You would’ve pestered us all day long to teach you.” Jack bumped his elbow against Daniel’s. “Or you could’ve been not housebroken when we got you back. We should be grateful Oma only chloroformed your taste buds.” 

“Indeed.” 

“Sir!”

“Jack!” But when Daniel started laughing, his team mates laughed with him. “It could’ve been worse,” he acknowledged. 

“But from a scientific point of view, it..., it ...” Sam waved her hand in search for the exact words. 

“It makes sense.” Jack nodded. “If you say that with the sense of taste and smell a whole wagon load of memories comes back, you’d want to wake up those senses only in homoeopathic doses. Otherwise, perhaps even a big brain like Daniel’s could be too overwhelmed to integrate it all. And then ... sssszzzsss ..., it would be fried like a faulty toaster, smelling of burned plastic and everything.” 

Daniel scrunched up his nose. “Geez, Jack, that’s a very vivid image.” 

“Uhm... yes, I would have phrased it a bit differently, but I think that’s what I wanted to say,” Sam conceded and refilled her plate with some salad. 

“See?” Jack turned triumphantly to Daniel. “Science made simple.” 

They continued with their meal, Sam offering everything that was on the table to Daniel and observing him with a curious look, until Daniel complained that he wasn’t a human guinea pig. “I should’ve kept my mouth closed,” he sighed. 

Jack leaned over to whisper just loud enough into Daniel’s ear, “And spoiled Carter’s science fair project?”

“I heard you, sir.” 

“So did I, O’Neill.” 

But from then on, Sam – mostly – stopped acting like Doctor Moreau around Daniel and they finished the evening on a very companionable note.

\----------------------------------------------------

The next day Jack passed by Daniel’s office and invited him for dinner. “We’re going to continue your olfactory and sensory education. We’re heading to O’Malley’s. I’m sure you remember everything once we’re there.”

Jack was right. The whole Tok’ra armbands incident came back to Daniel in vivid colours the moment he entered the restaurant. It was a bit overwhelming. “Oh god, we felt so invincible! We even got into a brawl because someone called me a geek.” 

“And we showed them that also geeks can kick asses. We behaved like we were some sort of super heroes.” Jack chuckled. “That was so much fun.” 

“I thought we were banned from entering the restaurant ever again?” Daniel asked after the waitress had shown them to their table. 

“We were. But the owner changed while you were d... away.” Jack cleared his throat. 

“Oh. What did I usually order?” Daniel tried to remember. 

“Steak with baked potatoes.”

“Mhmm... We had that last night.” Daniel had a closer look at the menu. “What else?” 

“Don’t try the chilli – you always complained about the side effects,” Jack said. 

In the end they ordered a variety of old favorites and things they had never tried before. Without actually deciding to do it they mingled their dishes, until the waitress looked at them oddly. 

“There’s our next house ban looming.” Daniel grinned. 

“Bah. I’ll tip her generously, and you’ll see, we’ll be her fave customers in the blink of an eye.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Four days later they were on a mission to PX3-U66, and the diplomatic framework was so boring that even Daniel lost interest during the second three-hour monologue of the First Special Minister. He fought against falling asleep, and his un-tamed, un-focused thoughts wandered in all directions. It was the most relaxed he had been since his return – and suddenly, with a lightning-white burst of energy, all and everything came back to him! From his childhood, to his foster parents and his grandfather, from his first day in school to his last lecture in Chicago before Catherine Langford had recruited him for the Stargate program.

Daniel could nearly taste the hot sands of Abydos on his tongue, the salt on Sha’re’s skin. He felt a deep stab of pain when he realized that she was lost to him forever. As if in fast-forward details from missions descended upon him, filling all the corners of his mind, answering all his half answered questions. In a heartbeat he was aware again of his warm friendship with Sam and Janet, and his deep but also difficult friendship with Teal’c. And then there was the very special, very important role Jack played in his life. Wonderful moments varied with moments of utter frustration. 

It was a heavy but well-known feeling of accomplishment that finally settled upon him. He was whole again. Within a few minutes he was the old – new Doctor Daniel Jackson again. With all the wonderful, incredible, beautiful things he had seen in his life, and with all the pain, sorrow and deceptions he had experienced. And with his unfulfilled longing for Jack. 

He nearly choked on the fruit juice he was drinking, it was too much, too fast, and he started coughing. But when Jack patted him on his back and asked if everything was okay he only nodded. “I’m fine.” 

After they returned home, he didn’t say that it wasn’t necessary for Jack to go with him to try out the Mexican restaurant on Colorado Avenue in the pursuit of his “awakening the senses”- program, because he didn’t want to spend the evening alone. He knew that not everything had been roses between them before he sort of died, but now, after his return, all the bitterness was gone. Nearly dying could change a perspective dramatically apparently. 

Therefore he continued to claim still having deficits in everything taste and smell related. Over the next few days he went with Jack to all types of restaurants, from hotdog stands in the Springs to Michelin starred restaurants in Denver, enjoying himself immensely. And if he wished that there was a bit more than friendship between them, he shoved that thought resolutely to the background of his brain like he had done in all the years before. 

When a few days later he officially got his life back with his passport, his social security number and his driver’s license, he rented the first small house that was available. Jack, Teal’c, and Sam helped him pack his things and move. That wasn’t too much work, and when everything was done, Daniel ordered pizza, wine, and tiramisu for all of them. They decided to postpone the big house-warming party until their return from their next mission. 

The night before the mission Daniel went to Jack with Chinese take-out and a bottle of wine.  
When they had eaten nearly everything, they dragged themselves with their over-stuffed bellies to the couch in the living room, flopped down and watched a documentary about a sailing-trip around the world. Daniel’s head got heavier and heavier with every minute, and in the end he let it sink to Jack’s shoulder. Jack didn’t say anything but put his arm around Daniel’s shoulder and pulled him a bit closer. Daniel felt utterly content. 

He could have dozed off like that, but when the documentary was over, the following advertisements grated on his nerves. He yawned and stretched. “I should go home,” he announced. 

“Or you could stay and sleep here,” Jack proposed. His hand was lingering on Daniel’s biceps. 

“Yeah. But I still have some packing to do for tomorrow, I’d better go home.” Daniel heaved himself reluctantly out of the sofa and yawned again. 

“You’re sure?” Jack also stood and pushed Daniel’s glasses back on his nose. 

“Yes, I am. I’ll see you tomorrow. Briefing at ten o’clock and we are gating out at noon, right?” 

“Right.” Jack looked as if wanted to add something, but he kept his mouth shut and accompanied Daniel to the front door. “Sleep well – but only when you’re at home in your bed.” He squeezed Daniel’s shoulder. 

“Yes, mom.” Daniel laughed, and Jack boxed him playfully. 

“Night, Daniel.”

“Night, Jack.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, when Daniel saw ‘Jack’ again, he was fifteen years old and wearing much too baggy clothes.

Sam., Teal’c, ‘Jack’ and he went to Jack’s house to find out what had happened to the colonel. The first thing Daniel saw after entering the house was the dining room table where all the empty food containers, dirty plates and bottles still waited to be put away.

“Oh, it looks as if the colonel had a date yesterday evening,” Sam said and took a closer but very disgusted look into one of the empty Chinese food boxes. She wrinkled her nose and put it back. 

“A date? Why?” Daniel asked alarmed. “Couldn’t he have had Chinese on his own?” 

“Of course.” And then, showing her apparent fondness for the cop shows on TV, in her best detective manner, she added, “But do you usually use two pair of chop sticks? Do you drink beer *and* wine when you’re alone? And do you really think he emptied four of these boxes, two of these thingies,” she pushed against the aluminum wrapper of the curry chicken, “and ate two desserts?” 

“He was hungry?” 

Sam’s eyebrows nearly climbed to her hairline. 

‘Jack’ chose this moment to leave Teal’c alone in the kitchen and to wander over to them. "Come on, what are we doing here, exactly?" 

”Well, this is the last place you remember being—” 

”Older?” ‘Jack’ finished the sentence for Daniel. 

“Yes.” Daniel nodded. He fervently wanted ‘his’ Jack back and to not have to deal with this young man who showed so many of Jack’s mannerisms that he was nearly convinced that ‘his’ Jack was somewhere in there. 

“We'll have this stuff sent back to the lab for analysis,” Sam decided. 

“What? Come on, you really think it was the curse of the Dragon Emperor in one of those fortune cookies that made me shrink?” 

“No, sir. But...” Sam held her hands up helplessly. “We don’t know what made you younger and therefore we have to investigate every possible avenue.” 

But not the leftovers with his DNA on it, Daniel thought frantically. Suddenly he was very well aware that the line between an evening of two good friends and a... date was a very thin one. And that perhaps everybody else, with the exception of he and Jack, would have called yesterday evening a date. The more he thought about it, the more date-like he realized it was. 

And now he had already waited too long to casually admit that it had been he who had spent the evening with Jack in a totally not-date like way. Sam would be very suspicious if he came out with the truth now. Crap, what was he going to do? Why hadn’t he stayed when Jack had invited him? Then none of this would have happened. Or at least he hoped so. 

“I’m with Jack on this. I don’t think that it’s food related,” was his weak attempt at deterring Sam from her path. “We would’ve heard by now if there had been other de-aged people running around in the Springs. People who’d had the same food.” 

“It’s a long shot, I concur, but let’s see what Janet has to say.” Sam marched resolutely to the bedroom and the men followed her. 

And just before Daniel was able to come up with a plan that was less criminal than making the food containers and chop sticks somehow disappear on the way to Janet’s lab, young ‘Jack’ had a flashback. After that it was clear that the Asgard were involved, and the examination of the mess on the dinner table wasn’t a question anymore. 

With this information the ‘case’ was solved within a day and a half. ‘Old’ Jack was allowed to go home after Janet had supervised him for eight hours for lingering side effects. ‘Mini’ Jack was also released from the infirmary but only to the guest quarters in the Mountain, because it would take some time to give him a believable back-story and all the necessary papers. If they continued to create new-false identities at this rate, the SGC could nearly hire someone for the job, Daniel thought. 

After promising Mini-Jack that he’d visit him the next day, Daniel went home. He showered, changed clothes, bought a family sized box of ice-cream and drove to Jack’s house. He was intent on finding out if he had already been - against all odds - ‘dating’ Jack for the last weeks. Or, if not, then he had to warn Jack that they should tone it down a bit or others would get the wrong idea. But he remembered Jack’s arm on his shoulder, and the look in Jack’s eyes, and he fervently hoped that he had only been too oblivious to see that those lovely evenings filled with laughter had been dates.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

They were sitting on the couch and stuffing themselves with ice-cream. In the background some opera-music played, though Jack had turned down the volume when Daniel arrived.

“Do you wanna listen to something else?” Jack asked between two mouthfuls. 

“No, no, Italian opera is perfect for Italian ice-cream.” Daniel put his empty bowl resolutely down. “But we have to talk, Jack.” 

“Okay, go ahead.” Jack pulled the ice cream container closer and started to eat the rest directly from the box. “But if you wanna convince me to act like an ‘uncle’ around Mini-Me or perhaps even let him stay with me, forget it. That’s too creepy on a daily basis. We’d be quarrelling the whole time. I know myself too well for that.” 

Daniel shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about Mini-Me..., uhm, Mini-You..., whatever. At least not now.” Later, when some time had passed he would Jack make understand that the young man needed family, and that they were the best he had got, and the only ones to whom he could talk about how it felt to be an fortysomething Air Force colonel in the body of a fifteen year old. But that was for later, now he had more personal matters on his mind. 

“Good.” Jack looked relieved. 

Daniel scratched his chin. “Okay, I won’t sugar coat it for you.” He took a deep breath. “Sam thinks you had a date the night before the Asgard took you.” 

Jack raised his eyebrows. “Yes, with you.” He looked at Daniel questioningly. “You were there...” 

“Yeah, but Sam thinks ‘a date’ like in ‘having a date’ with someone. You know?” He hoped Jack would understand the immense difference this word could convey. 

“Ah...” Jack nodded. “That type of date.” He pushed the empty ice cream container away. 

“Exactly.” 

There was a pause and Daniel looked up and into Jack’s eyes only to find that Jack was already looking at him with an expression on his face that was very difficult to read. 

Daniel’s nerves started to flutter. Could he? Should he? “I—” Daniel started to say while placing his hand on Jack’s upper arm. 

At the same time Jack said, “It’s difficult, but...” and his fingers, that were still cold from the ice, traced a line from Daniel’s ear to his shoulder. 

They both realized at the same time what they were doing. _Yes! Oh, god, yes!_ And when Daniel started grinning, Jack did the same. 

“We’re on the same page, it seems,” Jack stated matter-of-factly but with sparkling eyes, and he leaned a bit closer. 

Before he could kiss Daniel, Daniel quickly said, “I already had my sense of taste back, the last times we went together to a restaurant.” He didn’t want to start this, wherever it was going, with a lie. 

“I already figured it out,” Jack reassured him. “Shortly after the planet of the endless talking, right?”

“Yes, I—” Before Daniel could really answer, he felt Jack’s warm breath against his skin, and the next moment wet lips were pressed onto his and a whole new type of sensation raced through Daniel’s body. This time it wasn’t only a new taste and smell but also a bone-deep longing, and a hot yearning for more. When Jack pushed his tongue into his mouth, Daniel felt his own pulse thrumming under his skin. He was alive, so very alive. 

A whimper was building in his throat when a few minutes later Jack’s fingers lifted the hem of his t-shirt and started stroking his naked skin. Yes, more skin on skin was a great idea. 

When he opened the first button on Jack’s shirt, Jack took a deep and shuddering breath against Daniel’s lips and Daniel knew that he wasn’t the only one who wanted more. He let his fingers linger on Jack’s waist, tracing the outline of the trousers, and occasionally dipping his fingertips under the waistband. He was rewarded with more ragged breathing, and Jack sucking in his stomach. Daniel didn’t take the bait – if it was one and not just Jack being ticklish there. Instead he let his hand wander higher and scraped with his fingernails over Jack’s hardening nipples, eliciting a grunt from Jack. 

He had to clench his hands into fists when Jack did the same to him. Remembering how good it felt to be so close to somebody on one hand, and the actual feeling of hot-cold waves of desire running along his spine on the other– that was worlds apart. The echoes of the intimate moments he had shared with other people couldn’t compare to the present. 

“God, yes, Jack, please more.” Need and want made him beg for more, although the last small rational part of his brain that wasn’t submerged by golden sparks of desire told him that it was perhaps still too early for this. That they should at least be in bed... And already the thought that they would eventually end up there, got him shockingly quickly hard. 

With an embarrassed little laugh, Daniel leaned back a few inches. “I’m going too fast. Sorry. I’ll—” 

“Do you hear me complaining?” Jack interrupted his excuse while his left hand very deliberately trailed higher and higher on Daniel’s thigh. And then he inched even closer, hesitated for a moment and finally whispered against Daniel’s ear, “Do you want to learn a new taste? Something you surely haven’t tasted before? Uhm... Me?” On the last word his voice got very scratchy like sand on a stone tablet. 

Before Daniel could tell him _yes, yes, yes,_ Jack added teasingly, “We must complete your sensory education, shouldn’t we?” Perhaps Jack suddenly thought that it sounded too needy or too sappy, Daniel didn’t know, but it broke the mood. Which wasn’t such a bad thing per se. At least Daniel was able to take a long breath and slow down a bit himself. And he wouldn’t come in his trousers before the actual action had really started. Yep, definitely a good thing. 

With a bit more composure than he before, he answered, “Of course.” Taste Jack – that would be the ultimate taste. His mouth already watered. He slid from the sofa, kneeling between Jack’s legs which he was pushing a bit apart so that he fit better in-between them. But then his composure was evaporating quickly again. He was only a heartbeat away from opening Jack’s trousers and... Instead of only fantasizing about it, he resolutely opened the button and pulled the zipper down, Jack helping with some wriggling movements. 

Daniel grinned. Jack obviously wasn’t dressed for seduction. The light blue colour of the boxer briefs was due to washing them at high temperatures with something blue, and not really a fashion choice. Daniel leaned his cheek against the warm cotton covering Jack’s groin. He inhaled deeply. If he didn’t pay attention he could come from this alone. 

His lips touched Jack through his shorts and Jack jerked his hips forward with a little moan of pleasure. Daniel could feel under his skin how hard Jack’s cock already was. He rubbed his cheek once more against Jack’s length. 

“No teasing,” Jack rasped and tangled his hands in Daniel’s hair, directing him not too subtly where he wanted to feel him. “Please.”

Daniel pressed one last kiss to Jack’s briefs and helped to pull Jack’s underwear down to his feet. Oh, yes, this was so much better! He licked a tentative stripe over Jack’s dick, swirled his tongue around the head, and the quickening of Jack’s breath made the ache in his own groin even more palpable. He continued with his exploration, licking and slurping and tasting every single strip of naked skin he could reach from where he was kneeling. 

Jack spread his legs even further and Daniel moaned around Jack’s dick. And when Jack started to rock his hips, Daniel encouraged him by humming lowly. This felt so good; he loved how he could make Jack gasp and how Jack could make him forget everything besides the hot shaft in his mouth, the salty taste, and the feeling of finally getting what he had wanted for so long. 

When Jack started to fuck his mouth in earnest, Daniel pushed his hand into his own trousers and touched himself. The double onslaught on his senses made him groan loudly around Jack, and the next second Jack stammered, “Fuck, fuck, fuck”, and Daniel greedily drank down everything Jack had to offer. 

When he wanted to finish himself off – he was convinced two or three more strokes would be enough – Jack stopped his hand and asked, “Can you keep that a bit longer?” 

“I don’t know,” Daniel whimpered. “Why?” 

“I want you to fuck me,” Jack said. 

“No, no, no, no. Don’t say things like that!” Pictures of Jack squirming beneath him, opening up for him and begging him for more, flooded his overactive brain – and Daniel came in his trousers without touching himself. He pressed his face against Jack’s thighs and rode the waves of utter bliss that travelled through him. 

“Oh, no. That last comment was so counter-productive,” he complained when he had enough air in his lungs again to speak once more. He looked up and saw that Jack was having a hard time reigning in a smirk. 

“You did it on purpose!” He slapped Jack’s leg. 

Jack laughed a belly deep laugh. “No, I didn’t.” He helped Daniel to crawl onto the sofa beside him. “But... but the astonished look on your face... I...” He laughed once more. 

“Pfft. I’m glad I was able to contribute to your amusement.” Daniel tried to find a position, where it wasn’t too obvious that the front of his trousers was soaking wet. In vain. 

Jack’s hand was caressing his back in long, warm strokes. “I meant what I said.”

Daniel felt immense content and he wanted to bask a little longer in this feeling of deep satisfaction. “Good. Gimme five minutes. Never rush things on your first date.”

With more seriousness than before Jack added, “I think we’ve been dating for years now – but only after you were gone was I able to admit it to myself.” Then he shook his head, and with his next words he changed the mood again. “Why, Doctor Jackson, did I already wear you out?” 

Daniel groaned. Of course, Jack would be as irritating in the bedroom as outside. But then – that was exactly what he wanted. He snuggled closer to Jack and buried his nose in Jack’s neck. This was perfect. And even with his sense of smell and taste and all his memories back, there was now a whole new world for him to explore. With Jack.

\----------THE END--------

©Antares, July 2015 


End file.
